Cabinets for electronic apparatus take many forms and shapes depending on the bulk of the apparatus and intended operation. Test and measurement instruments for servicing electronic equipment are designed to combine the advantages of performance, versatility, and portability. Typically, this type of apparatus, which includes oscilloscopes, digital voltmeters, logic analyzers, counters, etc., is housed in a compact box-like cabinet having a rotatable bail-type handle to permit a choice of several operating positions. The cabinet of this type includes a control and display panel mounted on the front planar surface thereof, and support feet on the bottom and rear planar surfaces thereof for operation or storage in either an upright or horizontal position. However, such instruments, while appearing to be quite versatile, are intended for use no higher than the eye level of an operator, and do not lend themselves to use in applications where the instrument must be located above the operator's head, such as on a high shelf or on the top of a console or rack of equipment. Not only must the operator view the control and display panel from an oblique angle, but the display means is subject to glare from overhead lights.